What Curiosity Bring To Us
by Rina Aria
Summary: Suddenly, Milla always gone from her night duty every night. Musee decided that whatever happened is nothing important, but when Gaius knew it, he won't let it slip so easily. When their curiosity picked on, it didn't always bring bad thing. Really. Gaius/Musee loose sequel of 'Loving You As We Dance'.


**Disclaimer: I won't have Tales of Xillia no matter how many I begged for it.**

So, this is Gaius/Musee with a lot of Jude/Milla fluffy fanservice. Well, if you caught with me, I'm a massive fan of the pairing~ oh well, Namco give too much hint of them being canon for me to forget about it. But, no complaint from me so I'm cool with it. Okay, let's have a blast with this!

***For once in a while, I use 3****rd**** POV for the whole chapter~ Oh, and it's set after my other fanfic "Loving You As We Dance"**

"…abc…" : Normal talk

'…_abc_…' : Whispering

* * *

It was a peaceful night with a starry sky in the road which lead to the capital city of Elenpios (I forget the name, sorry). Ludger and the party, basically everyone, intend to go to the capital city of Elenpios. Because it was already late and most of the group was tired, they set up a camp for the night.

"Milla and Musee, I'm sorry we made you do the watch again," Leia said with a sorry face.

"It's fine Leia, don't mind us," Milla said with a calm voice. She then threw her glance to Jude (secretly) who answer her glance with a nod.

Musee smiled and hugged Milla from behind and said, "Don't worry Leia and everyone. I have a quality time with Milla so it's fine~ Just rest up and have a nice night," Musee answered with a smile on her face.

"M-musee… stop it, it's embarassing," Milla complained as she tried to break free from Musee deathly and embarassing hug.

Everyone laughed at the sister comedic act. But then, Alvin broke the laughter by saying, "Okay, let's sleep and no more disruption for the '_quality time_' of Musee and Milla," he said with a hint of joke in his voice when he said the 'quality time' part.

Elize nodded at Alvin words and said, "Well then, good night, Milla and Musee," Elize said with a warm smile to the pair.

"Yeah, have a nice dream Elize," Milla said with a relax voice, completely forgotten about Musee who still holding onto her.

Everyone then followed Elize example and told the duo 'Good Night' and 'Good Luck' before went to their respective tent (**Everyone have their own tent except Elle and Elize and they sleep with Ludger and Leia, in order**). Milla gave them a spoken answer, while Musee just waved her hand without releasing Milla from her hug.

Let's start the explanation why the spirit doesn't go to sleep (at least the author thinks so). Most of the spirit doesn't need any sleep like human, so usually they are awake for 24/7. They can sleep if they prompted to, but usually they aren't. So, because Milla and Musee are spirit, and as it was said before, they do the night guard job. Oh well, let's go back to story.

Milla dazed off as she watched the fire in front of her with her sister. Musee noticed that Milla heart wasn't inside her body, so she said, "Milla, does something bug you?" Musee asked with concern on her voice.

Milla, who heard Musee words, broke off from her dazed mind and said, "No, it's nothing Musee. I'm just thinking about Ju-… juice," Milla answered with her eyes away from her sister watchful eyes.

Musee of course knew that Milla's heart didn't mean her words at all. Musee poked Milla cheek and said, "Milla, lying to your sister is bad you know. If you have any problem from head to toe, you can ask for advice from your big sister you know," Musee said with annoyed tone as she repeatedly poke Milla's cheek.

Milla tried to laugh it off by saying, "I-I'm not lying to you Musee. Then, how about you and Gaius? Is there any progress?" Milla tried to escape from her sister by changing the topic.

Musee got mad at the change of topic, but when she heard Gaius name being spoken her face turned into light pink. Then, with embarrassed voice she said, "W-what are you talking about Milla? G-Gaius is cool, mature, and handsome to add… there is no way for me-oh, now I said it," Musee stuttered when she said her words.

Milla laughed at Musee reaction and labeled it as 'cute'. She then said, "But Musee, you are quite a beauty too. Why don't you say anything to the clueless man? You guys danced in the Ball right?" Milla said with quite a confidence in her voice.

The mention of the Ball made Musee face got another shade of red. She looked at the side and said, "I-I can say that to you back! Why don't you have any progress with Jude? Both of you dance as well," Musee said with a pout on her face.

Quickly, Milla face became as red as tomato. Milla looked away and said, "I do… not have any kinds of progress!" Milla answered with a shout.

Both of the sisters threw more and more comment about the person they liked and their progress. Though, both knew that no matter how much they wished to stay beside the one they love for eternity, time or fate won't grant any.

Both Milla and Musee huffed as they felt tired after their weird argument. Milla took a glance around their camp before stood up and then said, "Well Musee, I want to get some air to cool my head. Please protect the camp, and if you face any danger, call me, okay? I will come soon," Milla said still with a blush on her face.

Musee nodded her head as response before laid her back on the air as she stared at the sky on her. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to take some rest for herself. It wasn't like she slept or anything, she just recharged her Mana as Mana is a source of life for the spirit. But, sometimes she just wanted to imitate human way of resting.

Quickly, Musee focused her mind eyes as she heard a sound approached her. When she was sure that whoever or whatever approached her wasn't an enemy she began to relax. But, when she heard that the sound which was approaching her was a sound of human steps she knew the most, Musee opened her eyes quickly.

Right above her sight was the sight of Gaius who watched her (kind of) dozed off. As fast as she could, Musee got up from her 'sleeping' posture and looked at Gaius. Musee can sense that her heart started beating faster as Gaius approached her closer.

When Gaius was close enough from her, Musee then asked, "What's wrong Gaius?" Musee asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Why can't she be nervous? For the whole time, Gaius watched her with a focused eye that made her somehow felt really bad and nervous.

Suddenly, Gaius sat by her side and said, "If you feel tired, just say so and sleep. I will protect you," Gaius said with a stern voice.

Musee laughed at Gaius words and got a deathly glare from Gaius. Musee being Musee just shrug it off and said, "It's not like I'm tired or anything Gaius. I'm just felt bored after Milla took a walk to cool her head or something," Musee said with a laughter on her face.

Gaius looked away from Musee playful eyes and stared at the fire. He was glad that the fire was bright, so it could his bright face as well. Musee followed Gaius eyes before staring at the starry sky above them. The star had a bright and beautiful light that made the sky lovelier and not alone, so she liked to watch it, the sparkling star.

For who knows how long, there was a silence between Musee and Gaius. Gaius who felt it weird that he and Musee were alone for quite a period of time then said, "Musee, why Milla doesn't come back yet?" Gaius asked while throwing his eyes around the ground.

Musee shook her head then said, "I don't really know, Milla always gone around this time. She never had any injuries on her after her 'short' walk, so I never asked where she went," Musee answered with a light tone.

Gaius looked at the older spirit then asked, "Don't you ever feel worried?" Gaius asked with a questioning tone to Musee.

Musee looked at Gaius then said, "You see, whenever Milla took a 'short' walk, she had some face if I asked her where she went to. So, I never really asked her," Musee answered without thinking a lot what to say.

Gaius then stood up and took his sword with him. Musee who didn't understand what Gaius would do then asked, "What are you doing?" Musee asked without much thought.

Gaius looked at Musee with stern face then said, "It's bad if she have some trouble. Let's check on her," Gaius said with a stern voice with stern face. (Hey, it rhymes!)

Musee pouted at Gaius answer then said, "Gaius, do you like Milla so much you start worrying about her?" Musee asked with an annoyed expression.

Gaius looked at Musee with a big question mark and asked, "It's not like I like Milla. It's bad if she brings trouble to us," Gaius answered with questioning voice.

When she heard that, Musee spontaneously stood from her sitting position and quickly said, "Milla is my sister and she won't bring trouble!" Musee (literally) shouted at Gaius. Well, he made a bad remark for Milla, and Musee who loved Milla won't sit still with it.

Gaius looked at Musee then said, "There is still a possibility," Gaius coldly said to Musee who looked at him with anger on her eyes.

Musee can feel her mind becoming filled with rage. She then said (shouted) to Gaius, "Fine, I'm coming and proof that Milla won't bring us harm!" Musee said (shouted, literally) to Gaius, anger filled her words.

Then, both Gaius and Musee took a walk to find Milla, but only after Musee chant some protection spell around the camping ground. Both Musee and Gaius were silence through their walk. Musee was still mad at Gaius for badmouthing Milla (kind of), and Gaius just can't bring himself to speak to Musee after he knew that he angered Musee somehow.

Suddenly, Musee sensed a trail of Mana as both she and Gaius walked randomly. Musee who knew the owner of the Mana trail spoke up loudly, "Wait, since when Jude can leave Mana trail?" Musee spoke up loudly in a questioning face.

Gaius who walked beside Musee who levitated around then asked, "You said Jude what?" he asked with a more questioning voice.

Musee nodded at Gaius question and said, "Yeah, it certainly Jude's, there is no mistaking it although it was a faint one. I never know he can contact spirit world nor leave Mana trail before. But, more importantly wasn't Jude asleep in his own tent? I swear I sensed no one presence leaving the ground," Musee wondered out loud.

Gaius seems to understand what Musee talked about. Then he asked, "So, let's assume Jude wasn't asleep nor he was in his tent. Why he would leave the Mana trail and who he wanted to lead?" Gaius asked with doubt on his voice.

Musee thought it for quite a long time then said, "Mana trail could only be sensed by Spirit… so maybe he wanted to lead Milla? But then why he would do that far?" Musee answered with more question on her part.

Gaius put his hand to his chin and said, "No matter the reason now, we won't know until we check it out. Let's press on Musee," he said with a more confident voice.

Musee nodded her head and said, "I understand Gaius," she answered with serious tone.

Together, they followed the Mana trail which was claimed by Muse as Jude's. They followed it until they reached a riverbank (if there was _any_). But, when they followed it closer, Musee stopped at a certain point.

Gaius stopped his legs and looked at Musee who just stands still on her place. He certainly thought it as odd, so he asked, "Musee, what are you doing?" Gaius asked with a worried voice.

Musee then blinked her eyes, and looked at Gaius. She tried to speak up but somehow she can't. She tried to feel what was blocking her, before took some steps behind until she felt that something was gone from her. Then she tried to touch something in front of her by her bare hands.

Gaius who found Musee action odd (though she always odd) then walked back to Musee. Musee who acknowledges Gaius presence then said, "It's Milla's. She placed some kind of restriction for Spirit so we can't come close. Well, I can bypass it without notice though," Musee explained it short for Gaius.

Gaius then looked at Musee and said, "And _why_ Milla would do that?" Gaius asked with a doubtful voice.

Musee shot a look at Gaius and shouted, "It's to block off the spirit who might come pass! Whatever she and Jude do right now, they don't want anyone know it! Geez, Gaius it's your fault I come to doubt even my little sister! Sure, I'll bypass this and hide your presence too!" Musee shouted in frustration as she chanted whatever spell she intended to use.

Short after Musee finished her spell, both Musee and Gaius were enveloped by purplish light that made them looked like a ghost. After they did it, Gaius and Musee pressed on with Musee put on a pout on her face the whole time.

As they walked further along the riverbank, they started hearing voice.

"The night felt so short… I used to think it was so long…"

Musee who heard it first gave Gaius some sign to low his voice. Gaius nodded at Musee sign as they walked further along the way, until they saw two people all alone sat near the river on top of a giant rock.

Gaius who had a good night vision knew who the people they saw were, then said to Musee, "Musee, hide!" he said to Musee with a commanding voice.

Musee who didn't understand why Gaius said that, tried to peek on whatever Gaius saw before. Then she obeyed Gaius words when she saw that those two were Milla and Jude.

'_What were they doing all alone in the middle of night?_' Musee asked Gaius when they hide behind some thick bushes.

'_Let's see more,_' Gaius answered with a calm voice.

Gaius and Musee watched what Milla and Jude were doing. Not long after they started pee- spying, Milla lean her head on Jude shoulder as Jude wrapped his hand on Milla's waist. At the sight Musee quickly gave a comment.

'_What- hey, aren't they having some good mood in there? It almost like they are lover…_' Musee commented at the sight.

Gaius, who also saw the stuff going on, can feel his face started to lose its color. He quietly cursed Jude who got all the lovey-dovey part. But then, he started wondering when it started.

'_Musee, since when Milla started disappearing in the night?_' he asked with a lot of suspicion… okay, maybe jealousy.

Musee thought about it quite hard before said, '_I don't know since when but… it started around the time after the Ball. Remember? The one you and I attended to,_' Musee said as she closed the distance between her and Gaius, so he could hear what she said more clearly.

Gaius could feel his face became hot as he remembered about what Musee talked about. He said that it was out of pinch he asked Musee to come with him, but actually he used all of his courage to ask Musee to come with him. It was the hardest thing he ever did after fighting Jude and Milla one year ago.

Musee who looked at Gaius who seemed to blank out asked in worried tone, '_Gaius?_' she tried to call his name in order to snap Gaius from whatever he was thinking.

Gaius of course heard it, and somehow he stayed silent. Now that he thought about it, he was alone with Musee, the spirit he cherished the most. Musee was the spirit whose smile he wanted to protect no matter what because somehow he fell in love with her. Maybe Musee was a weird spirit with a big sister complex, but it was cute in his eyes. For Gaius, Musee smile was the most radiant and innocent smile he ever seen.

Musee, who got no comment at her attempt to snap Gaius out of anything he was thinking about, looked back at their original target that seems closer than ever, she actually felt jealous. There were a lot of thing she wanted to complaint to Milla or anyone who could hear her complaint right there right now. First, why she couldn't have her way to Gaius like Milla with Jude? Why Gaius a complete dense over her obvious feeling? And why Milla didn't tell her anything about her going out with Jude? All of it made her frustrate to no end.

But suddenly both of their attention turned to Milla and Jude again as Jude said, "Hey, Milla did you think we are being watched?" Jude said with a concern in his way of speaking.

Musee yelp silently, and Gaius focused his eyes to examine any suspicious action from them.

Milla looked at the surrounding for a while then said, "I don't feel anything like monster, human, or spirit around… well, Jude what do you think about the eyes?" Milla asked innocently.

Jude looked around like Milla, but then said, "Well, call me weird or anything. But, it felt like Musee eyes went evil looking and all of her hair float with dark aura. Her face was smiling but it was a pretty creepy smile. Or maybe like Gaius with his silent killing gaze with his sword in the side of my neck," Jude answered with all of his imagination.

Milla laughed at Jude answer and said, "You are not weird Jude. I myself can imagine Musee had a face like that but not the Gaius part. But really, there wouldn't be anyone who would disturb us here," Milla said with a smile on her voice.

Jude nodded at Milla reassuring comment then said, "Yeah, we are all alone right here," Jude said as he looked at Milla who still leaned her head on his shoulder.

Milla, who noticed Jude gaze, looked at him and then she closed her eyes. Slowly, Jude leaned his face to Milla and pressed his lips to the Queen of Spirit before his eyes. He wrapped his hands on Milla's body to erase any distance between them. Milla returns the embrace and returned the kiss.

Gaius and Musee who pe- looked at the scene, found their own mouth agape. Both of their faces were red and it only got redder when Milla started giving some 'noise'.

'_Okay, I'm positive they are lover and that's the reason! Gaius, let's get away from here!_' Musee pleaded at Gaius who seemed dumbstruck at what he just seen.

Gaius finally looked at Musee and said, '_Y-yes, we should not see… more than this…_' Gaius agreed at Musee plead.

Both of them started walking away, when Musee hit a tree behind her and let out a sound, "Ouch!" quite loudly.

And when she said that, Gaius quickly covered her mouth and pinned her on the ground. Gaius and Musee sharpened their hearing and they did hear that the other two (Milla and Jude) sensed that someone or something _were_ there.

Milla who sensed the presence first said, "Jude, I guess we did being spied at," Milla said with a lot of alertness in her voice, shot her eyes to the direction she heard the voice.

Gaius who heard Milla sharp remark quickly said, '_Musee… warps us outside their range quickly,_' Gaius whispered in commanding tone.

Musee nodded her head viciously but couldn't ignore her own heartbeat. She did what she told though and warped both of them outside the spirit barrier.

* * *

Milla and Jude who sensed the presence they felt gone looked at each other. Jude opened the conversation when he said, "Milla, what do you think about it?" Jude asked with a serious tone to Milla who sat on his lap.

Milla shake her head and she said, "The presence wasn't ominous so it was not a monster. But, I can't pinpoint it clearly. It disappeared too fast for me to track," Milla answered with a visible tiredness.

Jude smiled at the answer before pulling Milla into his body and kissed her passionately. Milla, who took it as quite a surprise, opened her eyes wide but closed it as she enjoyed Jude's lips on her own.

When they parted to take some breath, Jude sweetly said, "If it were gone, we should just forget it, my beloved Milla," he said sweetly to Milla.

Milla nodded her head and said, "Yeah, Jude… my heart," Milla answered with sweet voice to Jude as she gave herself in to what will they do now.

* * *

Gaius and Musee who warped out of the scene found themselves warped near their camping ground. Musee could feel that her energy was sucked out of her body when she force warp Gaius and herself in short notice. She was too tired to see that Gaius was still on top of her and his hand was still covering her mouth with their legs tangled, and closed her eyes to focus on getting more Mana to get back her power.

Gaius, who just opened his eyes after getting warped, found his face become red as he knew the position he was in. Let's repeat the explanation, Gaius on Musee, his hand on her mouth, and their legs tangled together, and Musee was too tired to understand their position plus she was closing her eyes.

Gaius knew that he was supposed to leave Musee body. But, he couldn't help watching Musee body below him. He knew that he love her and started to crave for her attention, it was half the reason why he awake in the middle of night, just to see Musee.

"_Maybe I understand why Jude did it,_" Gaius thought to himself.

Gaius knew that Jude love Milla, but just knew that his feeling was the same as Milla. Because of that, Gaius could feel a little bit of hope that he and Musee could work out the same way. Now, how he could make it worked out?

Muse finally opened her eyes and saw that they were still in the same position as before. Musee who felt uncomfortable yet comfortable by their position can't help but said, "Gaius… I know I'm a beauty and all but could you move? Did you like what you see on me?" Musee said with her most convincing tone.

Gaius, who just knew that Musee regained enough strength to talk, quickly moves aside and hides his red face. He couldn't lie that he did like what he saw on Musee. He quickly remarked, "I guess yeah, but I never know that Jude and Milla had that kind of relationship…" Gaius remarked while hiding his red face.

Musee smiled at this and said, "Well, if you want that kind of relationship, I can provide one for you," Musee said with alluring smile. She mentally slapped her mouth when she said that.

Gaius looked at Musee with weird gaze as he said, "You want to play with that?" Gaius asked with suspicious voice. He knew Musee quite well to know that Musee liked to play with the weirdest thing in human mind.

Musee quite insulted by this and quickly shouted, "I'm not playing about it! I-I… it's just… geez, Arst you know that I can't lie quite well! I'm good at being weird but I'm not a good liar! I said it because I really, really, really… love you! Oh no, now I said it," Musee shouted in childish manner and she mentioned Gaius real name (**Arst Outway**), she unconsciously confessed her feeling and when she knew it, she felt utterly embarrassed and her face became as red as tomato.

Gaius, who heard the whole Musee ramble, found his eyes widen at Musee sudden and weird confessing her feeling (but Musee always weird). He then spontaneously asked, "You mean it, Musee?" he asked with a surprised voice.

Musee nodded her head and hide her face as she said, "Geez I get it! You just thought of me as a Great Spirit and comrade! I know it for long and I won't be as fortunate as Milla! If you wanted to reject me, do it now as clearly as possible Arst," she said loudly though it seems she was complaining her head out.

Gaius who got dumbfounded at Musee thought on him can't help but stifle a laugh. Musee noticed it too and she looked at Gaius who laughed at her. Musee who got irritated then said, "Don't laugh, Arst!" she said- shouted almost, to Gaius.

Gaius laughed for a bit before pulled Musee face and it made her lips locked on his. Musee, who was clueless as she could get, felt that her head just got struck by a lightning or maybe thunder when Gaius kissed her.

Finally when Gaius released her from him, Gaius said, "We both thought the same… Musee," Gaius said with loving eyes to Musee.

Musee could felt her heart when on a jump, and she almost tried to do some force warp or ran away, just to get Gaius gripped her hands tightly. Musee face was so red she could bet that she was down with a fever and Spirit COULDN'T catch a cold! (That's what the author thought)

Gaius held Musee close to him when he said, "Sorry if it was late… I love you Musee," he said softly to Musee.

Musee who felt her tears were close to her eyes said, "I don't care if it's late… you are so stupid Arst… why I don't tell you what I feel long ago? I know, I love you too much I don't want to get separated from you," Musee said as she started crying.

Gaius patted Musee head softly as he tried to calm the spirit down. They both knew that their separation was inevitable, but that was the reason they clung onto it so much. Because it was fate that tried to separate them, they would fight fate just to be with their beloved.

After Musee cried her heart out, they linked their hand together as Musee said, "Could you… claim me as yours now? Like Milla with Jude… I'm so jealous at both of them," Musee asked as she sniffed through her breathing.

Gaius patted Musee head before said, "I will… but, after you smiled again," Gaius said with a gentle smile on his face.

Musee looked at Gaius before gave him her best smile and said, "Arst… you such a meanie!" Musee said as she embraced Gaius.

* * *

~**The End**~

* * *

Oh, it's over? My bad, my bad… I can't though Musee confession like Milla, and it will feel so weird to make them sounds the same. So, I thought I made Musee confess in Musee crazy way, and this is what I come up with. I intended to make Musee said some awkward stuff but I decided to reconsider it, it was outright weird and stepping on the line of T and M rate.

Oh well, don't forget to give some **review** and look forward for my next fanfic~ I intended to make one for Jude/Milla and for certain pair in Tales of Legendia~


End file.
